This ain't no fairy tale
by angyl-devyl
Summary: Complete! DEATHFIC. Contains a great deal of nasty things rape, torture happening to some well known characters. Written in 04, still getting reviews! Love to you all. A
1. This ain't no fairy tale

Hey, this is a one shot. Its dark and its Harry Potter based, (guess who went and saw the new movie and thought it was bad???) I love the books but the movies are too condensed and if you hadn't read the book, well. Its bad okay... that's my opinion. All you Mary Sue Harry Potter lovers can eat my writing.  
  
Like I said one shot and its dark. Based in the final year at Hogwarts.  
  
This is one of my half hour challenges, you know the ones I write and edit before I rush off to a lecture. Enjoy!  
  
------------------------

She awoke in darkness, unaware of what had happened and what was to come. She came around slowly, registering only the sensations around her. The cold breeze brushing over her skin. The metal encasing her wrists and ankles. The stiffness in her jaw, the ball gag pushed into her mouth and secured behind her head.  
  
This struck her as strange; she hadn't fallen asleep like this. Moving around in the bonds that held her Hermione registered for the first time that she was in some sort of danger. Pulling more fiercely at the bonds realised that it was hopeless; she was going to need to find a different way of escaping. She didn't know where she was and she doubted that anyone was going to rescue her. Her brain spun into over drive thinking of ways that she could escape. Each as unlikely as the last. Anything involving magic was out. She couldn't talk, she didn't have her wand and she knew that stories about witches that suddenly developed powers that aided them were just muggle fairytales and it was more likely that Voldermort himself would rescue her than that happening. She was going to need to convince her captor to untie her and then escape from there.  
  
A thought struck her, who had captured her. Someone with a great deal of magical power, she had been asleep in her room in Gryffindor tower. She wondered how the others were reacting to her disappearance. Above all, she wanted to know where she was and who had done this to her.  
  
She didn't have long to wait.  
  
A door, she assumed it was a door she couldn't see, swung open admitting a hooded figure. Nothing about this figure allowed her to deduce that it was there to rescue her. Trying to speak through the ball gag was useless as well. She made some mewling sounds and the figured laughed. "No point trying to scream Mudblood." She froze, it was him, Malfoy. He was the one who had captured her, had tied her up. "Look at you, you're a disgrace to the name wizard. You'll be happy to know that you won't be a stain on the heel of the Dark lords boot for much longer." Her eyes widened at the threat. She had always thought Malfoy a pathetic loser that had a crush on her. Oppressed by his mother, abused by his father and forced to front up to a public facade that didn't slightly reflect the real him. She was obviously wrong. Her eyes grew as he edged closer to her. He undid the clasp on his cloak and allowed it to fall gracefully to the floor. Her breath increased. He was topless under the cloak, deep scars running over his body, ritual cuts and symbols that marked him a death eater. The tell tale black mark upon his inner fore arm. Even worse Draco motioned with a hand and uncovered a tray of silvery implements. Hermione took one look at them and began struggling again. Draco laughed. A dark sinister laugh, "you wont get out Mudblood, the dark lord has made sure of that. He's given you to me as a reward for my loyalty. To do with as I wish." If ever there was a time Hermione wished she could faint like the damsels in storybooks she wished it was now. Knowing that fainting meant that the handsome prince would ride in and rescue her.  
  
However as Draco began cutting into her skin she realised that Prince Charming was obviously off with one of his other damsels, be it Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Snow White. As her blood began to flow from the wound Draco had caused, Hermione deduced that Prince Charming was a slut.

----------------------------------  
  
Draco was skilled in the art of torture. He'd caused her a considerable amount of pain, it had lasted at least four hours. She was still conscious though her mind was going numb from the pain. Draco pulled the last blade out of her rib cage and wiped it clean. "See Mudblood, didn't hit your lungs at all. You should be thanking me." Not expecting a reply Draco continued, "Oh well at least you screamed." That was true, every blade he had slid into her body had caused her great pain. He said he had soaked the blades in some sort of slow acting mild poison. Not enough to kill her but it left her in agony. She tried to think of the poisons name. Of the antidote so when she was rescues she could tell her would be prince that he needed to give her.... To give her....  
  
She knew that the session was coming to an end. Draco tapped her on the head with his wand and she felt the wounds beginning to close. Maybe Draco was Prince Charming. With his pale hair and his dark eyes, he certainly looked the part. And he was unstrapping her legs from the table.  
  
Yes. It all made logical sense. He was forced by Voldermort to torture her, now that Dark Lords back was turned and he was going to free her. He'd apologise for hurting her and she'd forgive him and they'd ride off into the sunset on his broomstick. Back to Hogwarts, back to safety. Then all would be okay. Draco would join them in their fight against Voldermort. Ron and Harry would finally make amends with Draco and everything would be all right.  
  
Except for the fact that Draco had strapped her legs out at a funny angle. Bending them at the knees. She heard a sound, like a zipper being undone and the soft rustle of material. Then Draco was between her legs. He leant down and whispered in her ear.

"You know Mudblood, I hope you don't infect me with anything. We all know you're the Gryffindor bike."  
  
That wasn't right, he was supposed to apologise, Hermione let two tears roll down her cheek as Draco began cutting away her clothes. He looked up and smiled at her cruelly. "Look at the Mudblood cry. Weak. Like Potter was. Don't worry Mudblood; the Dark Lord took care of him. He's dead." To punctuate this Draco pushed himself forwards. Hermione registered a new sensation. A tearing pain that ripped through the lower part of her body.  
  
Harry was dead? Harry couldn't be dead; he was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Above her Draco swung a hand at her face. Her head snapped to the side and she saw stars as he continued to violate her body.  
  
After an excruciatingly long time Draco cried out and slumped against her body. He raised his head, his eyes full of lust, and bit at Hermione's neck. Marking her as his. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks and her teeth were imprinted into the ball gag. Draco climbed off of her and began to dress himself. "Not bad Mudblood. I think I'll keep you alive for a while yet. Maybe the next nine months or so. Then I'll get rid of you, no bastard children in the Malfoy family." He pulled his cloak around his shoulders. "See you later, Mudblood." With that he swept from the room.  
  
Hermione lay shocked. Harry was dead; no one was coming to rescue her. Tears dripped to the floor, mixing with her blood. She passed into darkness, knowing that when he came to kill her, she would welcome the release. Only one question remained in her mind....  
  
_'If life is a fairytale will death be my happy ending?'_

-----------------------------------  
  
There you go, read and review. Flame and main, push the bloody 'go' button already.


	2. This still ain't no fairy tale

Hey all, I know I said one shot but too many people have been begging and I don't like to see people beg.... Really I don't. Ok just a little though :D by the way it was originally posted as a sequal but no one read it so I made the executive decision to turn it into a second chatper. (sorry shinigami and thank you for the review.)

This is the second part of a 'fingers crossed' two part series... cause really I'm fond of darkness and evil and all but unless I go back to the start of the year and begin where everything is happy then its just going to be a horrible torture fic. No I am. NOT going to go back to the start...

As always my disclaimer goes something like this. I'm a university student. Ergo I have no money. Ergo if you sue me you will get nothing. All credit for these characters go to J.K Rowling. She's the smart cookie who's making a mint by letting Hollywood produce horrible remakes of her excellent books. If you're a Hollywood producer please don't sue me for that comment. I'm just venting what needs to be said.

A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Too many to shout out to all of you but there is a special mention to Shinigamiphoenix THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What would I do without you? Everyone else read her stuff its really really good. It's better than good. Sometimes I have to make up new words to describe just how wonderful her stuff is. So read it.

One last thing; if you thought the last chapter was extreme and you were unsure about it then really, don't read this. It got WAY beyond what I originally expected it to be. It is graphic and it is violent. There is also described rape AND massive character death. So please. I beg you don't ruin your fragile little mind. Turn back now before it is too late.

P.s. if these things don't bother you then leave me a review at the end of the chapter.

----------------------------------------

This still ain't no fairy tale.

----------------------------------------

Life had become a blur for Hermione. She had tried counting days and nights, to keep track of days. Sadly the only light she ever saw was the light from the candles that Draco used to drip hot wax onto her naked skin. The two of them had fallen into a twisted routine where he would storm into her cell in a horrific mood, untie her and kick her around the floor. Tearing skin and breaking bones. Then he'd kneel down and apologise to her, healing her with a tap of his wand.

"_This time"_ she'd think to herself. _"This time he's going to help me escape."_ She lived in constant hope that instead of strapping her into one of the torture devices that littered her cell and rapping her, he would instead offer her his cloak and sneak her from the hell she had become so accustomed to.

She had become his puppet. If he wanted her to scream she had to, no matter how raw her throat was. If he told her to keep quiet while he tortured her and she screamed because the pain was too much things got ugly. Sometimes when delirium set in Hermione would giggle, her mind would slip and she'd think she was back at Hogwarts, snuggled in a corner with Harry. The first time she had giggled, Draco had beaten her senseless and left her bleeding and naked upon the floor. Later he returned with two other members of the dark lords army. They strapped her down on the cold stone floor and raped her into unconsciousness while Draco watched and jeered at her.

Sometimes the healing spells weren't enough. Her wrists stayed bruised when she pulled against the bonds. Her lips stayed swollen from lack of water and being forced to satisfy Draco's endless sexual desired. For the first month she had survived on the tiny amounts of food Draco had allowed her and his cum. At first she gagged at the idea of swallowing. She had throw up what precious food remained in her gut when he first jammed his cock into her mouth. She flinched when he raised his hand to her face after that, but instead of hitting her he stroked her hair as if she were a puppy and told her kindly to try again.

Draco confused and confounded her senses. At times he was a total git to her, trying to break what was left of her will, letting her know what havoc Voldermort had cause and humiliating her with cruel and unusual punishments. But at other times he was loving and gentle. Sometimes he'd give her an affectionate pat on the head if she was doing something that he liked. Other times he'd have a conversation with her, helping to keep her sane. Once he read to her. She couldn't pin him. But no matter how nice he was in those rare moments, he always made up for it.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since she had last seen him. But when Draco opened the door she was more than ready to do 'anything' he asked her too. She was starving and chained to a wall. Draco grinned at her in an impish way, then he winked at her. She looked at him in confusion. He stepped fully into the cell dragging an unconscious form.

"Hey mud blood, thought you'd like some company."

The world fell apart in a single moment. Hermione heard someone screaming, then realised it was her. But with good reason. Draco dragged her new cellmate to the opposite wall and chained him there. Both arms raised above his head. Long red locks of hair covering his bruised face. But even with all the swelling from his obviously broken jaw Hermione could tell exactly who it was. She looked at Draco with wide eyes. He returned her gaze coolly,

"what do you want Mud Blood?" He walked to where she knelt and she lowered her gaze.

"Please... Dra... Sir, can't you heal him?" She didn't dare raise her eyes, afraid of what she might see. A chuckled cause her to look up though. Draco gazed down at her looking happy.

"Sure I can heal him, what are you going to do for me if I heal him for you though?" Hermione pursed her dry and cracked lips, took a look at Ron Weasly hanging across the room for her and gently reached up and began undoing Draco's belt.

----------------------------------------------

Along time after Draco had left Ron woke up. He looked around the cell trying to get his eyes to focus on something in the semi darkness. They came to rest upon what looked to him like a human form. He blinked.

"Hermione?" A smile brushed his lips, "is that you?" there was a rattling of chains as she started at the sound of his voice. Two blue eyes peeks out from under a bushy mane of hair.

"Ron? Your awake?" She was overjoyed. Ron was awake and he was okay. New ideas flooded through her mind. An escape plan already forming, Ron would help her, they would escape together. She would be free of the tourment and pain that she felt everyday.

"Obviously." Ron's comment hit her like a fist. It was cold and sarcastic. Nothing like the Ron she knew.

"Are you okay?" she was concerned for his welfare.

"Oh yeah... I'm peachy, planning on getting up and going for a walk in a few. You want to come with me?" Not only had Ron become Sarcastic he was also incredibly cynical. Hermione was hurt by his comments. She hadn't spoken to anyone in months except for Draco; she didn't know what to say. She stared blankly at him and it seemed to irritate him more.

"It's nice to see that Malfoy has you trained as his little pet." His voice had taken a cruel edge to it, the words bit into her skin and scared at her fragile heart. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. As Ron began screaming at her for 'sucking off the enemy' Hermione slipped into her dream world.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ron opened his eyes and looked around the cell.

"Hermione? Is that you?" The voice was weak but it reached Hermione's ears and she turned to face him. Wiping what tears remained from her face. Ron was here, she had to be strong.

"Ron? Your awake?" she asked cautiously. Knowing that her dreams sometimes seemed real. He smiled at her and nodded. His eyes burning brightly.

"Yeah I'm awake. Are you okay? Everyone's been going crazy looking for you. Harry went nuts when he found out Draco had kidnapped you." This news sent Hermione's heart soaring.

"Harry's alive?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Sure is. What you think He-who-must-not killed him or something? He took over the order of the phoenix and has had everyone searching for you" As Ron spoke he began moving his wrists around. Hermione squinted to see what he was doing. He had a lock pick in his hand.

"Ron what are you doing?" she lowered her voice so that the guard who was outside couldn't hear. He winked at her. A wink, which was punctuated by the click of the lock, he was picking springing open. He moved closer to her and began undoing the locks on the cuffs that held her. "Let's get out of here hey Hermione?" then he leant forwards and kissed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

She crashed back into reality, Ron was actually kissing her. She kicked out at him and caught him in the stomach. Cruel laughter echoed throughout the cell and she realise they were not alone. Draco, his father, voldermort, and a large group of death eaters stood about the cell. Draco had his wand pointed at Ron, who was lying on his back looking at the ceiling.

"Hello Mud Blood." He sneered, "We're here to see the sport. Ron likes sport, don't you Ron?" Draco moved his wand Slightly and Ron sat and nodded his head. Hermione realised that Ron was under the influence of one of the unforgivable curses. She looked at Draco horrified,

"the use of the Imperius curse is punishable by life imprisonment in Azkaban." All the death eaters laughed. Draco laughed with them and motioned to Hermione in an amused fashion.

"Where the fuck do you think you are Mud Blood?"

As this information sunk into Hermiones skull Voldermort whispered into Draco's ear. Draco's grin grew evilly and he motioned to Ron with a wave of his wand.

"Strip her and strap her out." Ron nodded dumbly and moved towards hermione. She scrambled back against the wall.

"Ron please don't do this." She knew how to break Dracos hold over Ron, she just needed to reach him before he lay a hand on her. Before she could say another word a Death Eater close by grabbed her by the hair and forced a ball gag into her mouth. Securing it behind her head and laughing. Ron advanced on her and undid the cuffs that bound her to the wall. She reached out with a hand trying to slap him. To her surprise one hand connected. Ron's head swung to the side. Time slowed down, his head swung back towards her, eyes full of rage. A single fist moved towards her face, hands grabbing at her, faces pushed close to hers as she was half carried half dragged towards the centre of the room. The stone table, so cold on her back. Wet leather straps around her wrists pulled tight. Cold air against her naked skin. Ron, on top of her. His fingers nimbly unbuttoning what remained of her clothes. Pain beyond pain overloading her senses. Words rang out across the room. Followed by a flash of green light. Everything went still. Ron ceased raping her. As Draco had told him to do. Everything reached a new level of peace.

Hermione closed her eyes as the death eaters pulled Ron from her naked body. He was dead. His eyes still open, staring at the world full of lust and control. Draco leaned down to her ear and whispered "I removed the spell before he started fucking you. Everything he did after that, he did because he wanted to." She held back a sob, Draco was lying. She felt his breath brush through her hair. "I just wanted you to know that before I said goodbye." Hermione sought his eyes. She looked deep into him. He was letting her go.

Draco gently removed the ball gag from her mouth and pushed a single finger against her lips. He was prince charming. He had finally proved himself to voldermort. He was helping her escape. In fact as Draco drew the dagger across her throat, bleeding her dry, Hermione's only thought was.

"_Here is my prince charming, giving me my happy ending."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

and that boys and girls is your lot. Review me.... Please?


	3. Epilogue

She picked up the report on her table and looked over it briefly. With a sigh she tipped out the contents of the yellow envelope, a few pieces of paper, a small charm and a stick of wood, approximately 11 inches long. She picked up one of the pieces of paper and looked over the report.

"News Paper Clipping found in the pocket of deceased's Jeans. [News paper unknown]"

Finding this description les than adamant she picked up the papers and searched through them finding the newspaper clipping. Quickly she scanned over the headline and after reading it. Found herself compelled to read the article.

_"ORDER OF THE PHOENIX STORM AZKABAN PRISON MISSING STUDENTS FOUND." Wednesday late edition._

_After the success of the Hogwarts take over the order of the phoenix, headed by Albus Dumbledore have finally gained the forces and the initiative to attack He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's stronghold. _

_Situated in Azkaban prison and guarded over but the terrible dementors, Dumbledore himself lead a small strike force of auroras and members of the Ministerial Magic patrol into the heart of the fire, so to speak._

_Upon arrival, it was discovered that the Dark Lord and his Followers, known as the death eaters, had already relocated to another location. Although this came as a blow to the Order, their spokesperson Remus Lupin assured the General Public that "it is only a matter of time before we find him [He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named] we just ask the public as always to remain calm and report anything suspicious to the Ministry of Magic."_

_Upon further exploration of Azkaban Prison the Order and Ministry members in attendance discovered a group of students who had been captured in the initial attack upon Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_"They were in bad shape when we found them." Admitted Lupin in the orders official press release on the situation. "Many of them had been held captive for months. Tortured and starved. Luckily we got to most of them in time."_

_Sadly not all the students captured survived the ordeal. Upon entering the final cell the Order discovered the broken and battered bodies of Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger. Their names are just two now added to the ever-growing list of the dead. Lupin had this comment to make._

_"In these darkened times we must stick together and keep our faith strong. Voldermort feeds on weak spirits. He is trying to break us so that he can control us. We have to remain strong. We have to fight for those who were lost so that their memory lives on."_

_When asked about the whereabouts of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Lupin tapped the side of his nose in a knowing fashion. "Harry has been sent somewhere safe. Dumbledore believes he is the only one able to bring about Voldermorts downfall. Though I cannot disclose his location, I can tell you that he is quite safe."_

_Although this was less that positive for the Order Lupin remains positive. "Its only a matter of time before Voldermort makes a mistake. When he does the order will be there, ready and waiting with wands held high."_

_Lupin then ended the press release. You can read Lupins full statement on page 6"_

---------------------------------

She put down the newspaper clipping with a sigh and looked over at the autopsy table. The body upon it remained still. She then stood, stretched and moved over to the table and took a good look at the rope around the boy's neck. She spoke into the microphone on her lapel,

"Autopsy started at 17:09. Body, male, brown hair, green eyes, approximately 5 foot 6, 140 pounds. Found hanging at the end of privet drive, Little Whingey. Reported missing by his Aunt Petunia. Found by one Arrabella Figg. Attempted resuscitation causing broken ribs. No response. Announced medically dead at approximately 15:00 Thursday afternoon. Name Harry Potter."

She sighed thinking of the new paper clipping found in his pocket. Turning off the tape recorder she returned to the table where his possessions were scattered and re-read the newspaper clipping. Then she searched through the other papers searching for the note he had written.

-------------------------------------

_"Dear everyone who reads this,_

_I'm out. We were going to keep fighting together but I can't they were my friends. You have to understand that when they were taken, the only thing that stopped me ending it all was the glimmering spark of hope that they were alive. But now I know they are dead. I can't fight for a future that I can't see. There's too much hope been heaped upon me, too many expectations and pressure, that I'm jesting to walk up to Voldermort and he's going to disappear forever. I can't do that. Ron was always right; I'm just one person. I can't do anymore than anyone other person. But none of that matters now. If you're reading this. I'm dead. And that's all. No more the boy who lived. No more, scar head, no more hope that is crushed. No more me._

_Yours sincerely_

_Harry Potter."_

------------------------------------

-And that's your lot.. There isn't any more. Please review


End file.
